


Green

by mmmdraco



Series: 50k of Sterek Porn [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Comeplay, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up Derek’s foot, Stiles wrapped one of the lined cuffs around his ankle, taking a long moment to trace along Derek’s instep and make his toes curl in the middle of securing it. Smirking, he did the same to the other ankle before letting both ankles fall to the bed as he slid back off of it and stripped off his clothes. “So, the shoulder thing… Not too tight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



> I saw that [attoliancrown/secondstar](http://attoliancrown.tumblr.com) was having a rough night and offered her fic in hopes of mitigating that. This is what came out of it. Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://superhapygenki.tumblr.com).

Picking up Derek's foot, Stiles wrapped one of the lined cuffs around his ankle, taking a long moment to trace along Derek's instep and make his toes curl in the middle of securing it. Smirking, he did the same to the other ankle before letting both ankles fall to the bed as he slid back off of it and stripped off his clothes. "So, the shoulder thing... Not too tight?"

Derek gasped as he tilted his head back, the long column of his throat dappled with beads of sweat. A leather harness wrapped around his bare torso and over his shoulders, connecting to long bracers that covered nearly his entire forearms, locking them together. At various points along the harness, D-rings connected to the material, chains already attached and holding him up from the bed just enough that he couldn't rut against it. His eyes shut as he turned his head just enough that Stiles could see his eyelashes, dark against his cheek. "It's good. This is good."

"Okay, well, I'm not gagging you tonight just so you can tell me if it's too much in the bad way." As he spoke, Stiles attached further chains to the ankle cuffs, tightening them so that Derek was pressed tightly against the bed only from the knees down, with very little give to any of his restraints. "Hopefully the only red will be your ass, but you remember your stoplight colors. You tell me to stop and I will. You want me to pause? You got it. And I'm going to ask because consent is fucking sexy."

"You learned that from a tumblr post, didn't you?" Derek's shoulders trembled as he rolled his head. "Never mind. Let's get on with this."

Rubbing one hand against Derek's ass, Stiles smacked it against his skin just hard enough to pinken the flesh for a brief moment. "What's your hurry?"

Derek's head hung down briefly. "I want to come."

"Oh, Derek." Stiles moved in front of him, sliding his fingers along his exposed flesh as he did so. "I'm going to make your dick explode like the fucking Fourth of July. But, the show's always better when you build up to to it. And, really, what's the point of getting this gigantic bed made to chain you up in a fun way if I never chain you up? Control's overrated. Give it up for me." He slipped his hands under Derek's hanging chest, finding his nipples and squeezing them roughly. "Maybe I should put a cup under your dick to catch everything just so I can feed it into your ass afterward." He crouched down slightly, looking at Derek's face. "You like that idea, don't you?"

Nodding softly, Derek looked up, his eyes pausing to glance at Stile' hardening cock. "I do."

It only took a moment for Stiles to move to the attached bathroom and come back with a shallow plastic bowl that he carefully maneuvered under Derek so that his balls rested against the edge. "There we go. So glad I still had those in there from when I tried to bleach my hair that one time."

"It looked awful. Your hair was orange." Derek's hips moved slightly, but not enough to change his position at all.

Stiles swatted the side of Derek's ass that he hadn't hit before. "I'm reconsidering the gag." He crawled back up on the bed and positioned himself between Derek's legs. "So, the plan is for me to spank you until you beg for my dick and then slide right in and fuck you until you come. Questions? Comments? Concern?"

With a deep breath, Derek managed to make his body propel backward just enough for Stiles to notice. "I prepped myself thoroughly earlier. I'm ready for this."

Gripping Derek's buttocks, Stiles began to massage them, occasionally adding in little swats. He added the motion down the tops of his thighs, moving across everywhere he intended to hit harder. As he added in a quick set of harder hits, making Derek's ass jiggle, he went back to massaging as he said, "Green?"

"Green," Derek choked out voice already rough. His shoulders moved as though he was trying to break free from the harness, prompting Stile to reach up to place a hand on his back as a reminder to find his anchor. Derek stopped struggling. "Green. More."

Stiles began adding in the harder slaps more often, only pulling back to the gentle ones occasionally. "Still green?" he asked after several minutes of the sounds of the hits echoing in the corners of the room.

Derek panted slightly as he nodded. "Green."

The desire evident in his voice made Stiles step up to a full blown assault, his hands aching from the pressure of spanking Derek, but leaving momentary white impressions against the reddening flesh that quickly faded while the redness did not. He let some of his hits fall soft and other with as much strength as he could muster just the position, never letting Derek find a pattern to the blows.

"Stiles-" Derek moaned the word, breaths almost closer to hyperventilating. "Fuck me. Fuck me now."

His own cock as red as Derek's ass, Stiles was quickly to position himself atop Derek and plunge inside of him, the resistance barely existent. "What color, Derek?" he asked when he was fully inside.

Gasping, his ass nearly pulsing around Stiles' cock, Derek whispered "Yellow". Stiles paused, carefully leaning his head down to kiss the pad of one of Derek's thumbs. Heaving a deep breath, Derek said with more conviction, "Green".

"You got it, sweetcheeks." Stiles was quick to pull out just enough that the subsequent thrust back in jarred Derek's whole body. He repeated the motion with gusto. "Color?"

"Fucking green, Stiles! Just make me come already." Derek's voice was strained, his fingers clenching into fists where Stiles could see the tips of claws digging into his palms.

Leaning into his pose, Stiles began to plunge in deeper and harder, the chains creaking from the motion mixed with Derek's gasps and moans. "Oh my god, you feel so good wrapped around my dick. You ready for my come?"

Derek's reply was a shouted "Green!" as his body tensed, shaking even as Stile kept up his thrusts, only going limp a moment later.

It took another few thrusts before Stiles finally went over the edge, his hips continuing to move until he felt spent. He pulled out slowly, grinning at Derek's stretched hole. Pulling the bowl out from under Derek took a bit of finagling, but he managed and let his fingers dip into the pool of come. He lifted them out, pressing them against Derek's rim where a bit of his own come was slipping out, and plunged inside. "Green?"

"Like the forest during spring," Derek muttered, sounding blissed out and sleepy.

Stiles continued to feed Derek's own come into him until he was scraping the bottom of the bowl, letting the last bits of it streak against Derek's skin as he reached up and began massaging his ass again. "I hate how quickly you heal sometimes. I should have the quick healing. Then I could spank you for longer." He patted Derek's hip. "Ready to get down?"

"Yeah." Derek took a deep breath, letting it out in a slow stream. "Do you want me to wear a plug for a while?"

Reaching down to detach the chains from Derek's ankles, massaging his calves quickly and efficiently as he went, Stiles hummed. "I think I have a better idea." He released the leather bracers from one another, allowing Derek to bring his arms down in front of him to take them off as Stiles worked on the rest of the chains. "I'll let you know when we cuddle."

Setting the bracers on the nightstand a few minutes later, Derek turned enough that he could really see Stiles. "I'm sorry I'm so impatient."

"Seriously?" Stiles undid the last chain and helped Derek out of the rest of the harness. "You're patient when I need you to be. Tonight? It was just pretty gratifying how much you wanted me." He helped Derek pull the covers down just enough that they could climb underneath, Stiles pulling Derek to face him. "When you let me edge you? It's amazing. But I don't need that. Sometimes, a quick little scene to unwind is perfect. You? This? Perfect. Was it good for you, too?" He let his arm slide around Derek, two of his fingers pressing at Derek's entrance and slipping inside. "And that. That's my idea."

Derek sighed in contentment. "It was perfect for me, too. Still is. The bowl thing was interesting. Did you mean to kind of have it rubbing against my prostate from the outside?"

Stiles paused. "I did not. But, that just means it's something else to explore. I wondered why you came so fast." He pressed a soft kiss to Derek's lips. "You need anything else rubbed down? You heal like it's nothing so I feel like normal aftercare is lost on you, but its your body so you tell me what it needs."

"This." Derek returned the kiss and settled against the pillow, smiling at Stiles. "This is exactly what it needs."


End file.
